


Misunderstandings

by skyrunner_7



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bubbline, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Maybe I'll add a second chapter idk yet, Misunderstandings, One Shot, Romance, Sugarless Gum, real life AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 14:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyrunner_7/pseuds/skyrunner_7
Summary: Finn hasn't seen Bonnibel, his childhood crush, in years, and suddenly she's back in town, smokin' hot, with some big news -she's getting married. But to who?





	Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy guyssss. I haven't written anything in a really long time so I apologize if this is trash. I've been meaning to post a series of one-shots about our favorite couple.

Finn just finished putting his groceries away in his car when something caught his eye. A strawberry blonde woman was walking out of the bookstore adjacent to the grocery store. No way. It was her!

“Bonnibel!” He called out. The blonde-haired boy sprinted to catch up with her. “Wait up!” 

Bonnie turned around and after registering who it was, she smiled and waved. “Finn! Oh my god! Long time no see!” She waited for him to catch up to her before giving him a bear hug. “How are you!” 

As she pulled away from him, he caught her stunning cerulean gaze and immediately blushed. “I uh…Wh…What are you doing in town?” He managed to stammer out. He couldn’t believe that after all these years, she still had that effect on him. 

She let out a laugh. She decided to tease him, for old time’s sake. “Now…Finn Mertens, don’t tell me you still have a crush on little old me, do you?” He blushed furiously and had to look away. 

“That was a long time ago dude! I’m 18 now. I’m not a little kid anymore!” His voice cracked a little on that last declaration causing him to let out a frustrated groan and face-palmed. “Ughhhhh are you kidding me, I thought I was done with that.” He groaned more to himself. 

Bonnie started laughing and comforted him. “Hey hey, it’s all good. I was just kidding! Besides, I bet you have a girlfriend now. I mean, look at you! You’re all grown up and you’ve gotten so tall! I bet you’re taller than your brother now. And look at those muscles!” She punched his chest for good measure and smiled genuinely at him, and god. She was beautiful. The years had definitely been good to Bonnibel. Her strawberry blonde curls reached down her back in effortless grace, and her body all but screamed woman. She looked toned and lean but her curves would make any man’s mouth water. 

He tried not to stare at her and decided that looking down would be the best option. He cleared his throat and tried again. “So uh…As I was saying, what are you doing back in town?”

She looked surprised. “Oh, so you haven’t heard?…Well um, my fiancé’s band is on tour and this is their last stop. I decided to take a little time off from work to go on tour with them. And well, actually...we've decided to have the wedding here in Ooo and maybe even consider making Ooo our permanent home. Didn't you get a wedding inv-”

He paused. “Wait, wait, wait, wait…What!? Fiancé? Tour!? Fiancé?? Since when? You're getting married? What!?” He was machine gunning out questions at her and she let out another laugh. 

“Geez Finn. Have you been living under a rock this last year? It’s been plastered all over the news…God, it’s actually pretty awful we never get a moment of privacy anymore. It’s all over the headlines. ‘HEIRESS TO BILLION-DOLLAR CORPORATION ELOPING WITH COLLEGE DROPOUT-TURNED ROCKSTAR’. I mean, they’re so crude and awful. You can’t even call it eloping! We’ve been together for 5 years. Can you believe the nerve of some people! And, they forget to mention that my fiancé is very successful and also comes from one of the most politically powerful families in the world. It’s like they focus on one aspect of a person and exploit it for all it’s worth and –” She stopped herself abruptly and snapped her gaze back up to him. “Ah…Sorry, Finn… I didn’t mean to rant on you like that…It’s just…It’s really nice to get a break from all that and be back here in this small little town. Ya know?”

He stared at her, unable to speak. He was crushed. Bonnibel…was getting married...and she's been with this dude for 5 years? Did Jake know? He has to have known. Why didn’t anyone tell him! He tried to calm his racing thoughts and collect himself. “Uh…yeah, I haven’t heard about anything…any…of this I mean.” He gestured around him. “I actually just got back in town myself. My brother and I went to go live with my mom overseas for a couple years. I came back to finish my senior year back at Ooo High. I guess that’s why I missed the news…but still, I'm surprised that noone told me I've come back to visit a few times.” 

If he had shown any disappointment in his face, she pretended not to notice. She flashed another brilliant smile at him and tried to keep the mood light. “Oh my gosh, really? That’s awesome.” She glanced down at her watch and gasped. “Hey, so, I’m sorry to cut this short, but I need to get going now, but let’s definitely plan to catch up! You need to fill me in on all that I’ve missed and tell me about your mom okay? We’re here for a while!” She said while giving him another hug and apologetic smile. 

“Uh yeah sure! I would love that! You have to introduce me to your fiancé and all that jazz. By the way, do you need a ride?” 

She had already taken a few steps back before she stopped. “Wait…what? Finn...Just how out of the loop are you? You know who my fiancé is right? I mean not knowing we were engaged is one thing but how could you have not even known about the relationship…and, no but thank you, Marcie will be here any minute to pick me up.”

“Wait. What? How would I know your fiancé? Is it someone from around here? And no way!! I haven’t seen Marceline in forever, too!”

“Finn…You don’t understand. My fiancé is M –“ Her sentence was cut short as a really expensive-looking black motorcycle with a loud revving engine raced up to them and stopped right in front of where they were standing. 

As the biker dismounted and took off the matching black helmet, Finn immediately recognized who it was. “Marceline! I can’t believe it! Bonnibel just told me you were in tow –“ His jaw dropped when Marceline pulled Bonnibel into a passionate kiss, wrapping one arm around her waist, and the other cupping the side of her face gently. 

“Hey babe, sorry I’m late. Band rehearsal went late and then we ran into –…” She finally noticed the boy standing next to her fiancé. “Oh, hey Finn! How’s it goin’ man? Long time no see!” Marceline said casually, one arm still wrapped around the strawberry-blonde beauty’s waist. “Not tryna steal my girl now are you?” She laughed, punching his arm playfully. He gawked at them and stood there in shock. 

They stood in silence for a few excruciatingly awkward seconds. 

Bonnibel spoke up. “Finn…Marceline and I are engaged…” She said gently. 

“Wait…Dude. You didn’t know?! Where have you been this past year! Living under a rock?” Marceline eyed him incredulously. 

“Bonnibel said the same thing…Well, damn. I guess I have been.” He said, staring blankly. 

Marceline raised an eyebrow at him. “Dang dude. No wonder you haven’t responded to our wedding invitation. You know, there are people who would kill to get on that list! Well, you’re coming though so it doesn’t matter. I mean, your brother and Lady already RSVP’d so I guess I assumed you were coming anyways. You’re coming, right?”

Bonnie lightly smacked her lover’s chest. “Babe, stop.” She said quietly. “Give him a second to respond, geez.”

“What did I do!” Marceline huffed. 

“I uh…Of course, I’m coming…now that I know about it! I’m just confused as to why nobody told me. I…uh…I have to get home. I’ll text ya guys later to catch up okay?” Finn sprinted back to his car without looking back at them. 

Marcie shrugged. “That was weird. What was that about?”

Bonnibel gave Marcie another smack, but harder this time. “Ugh, Marcie. You’re so dense sometimes! Obviously, noone told Finn on purpose...well, that's what I'm guessing at least.” 

“Ouch! What the heck babe! How was I supposed to know that! It's not like I can read minds, we haven't been back in years. Everyone and their freakin' mom's basically knows about us so I assumed that he knew too. And that doesn't even make sense. Why would people keep it a secret from Finn?”

Bonnie’s expression softened. She reached up and gave Marcie a gentle kiss. “Come on, I’m hungry. I’ll explain later.” 

Marceline wrapped both arms around her lover and touched their foreheads. She gazed lovingly into sparkling cerulean eyes. “Dinner? I made reservations at your favorite place.” She said with a grin. 

Bonnie pulled her closer. “Someone’s being extra good tonight. Maybe” She looked up at piercing emerald eyes before smiling mischievously with that dangerously sexy smile of hers. She lowered her voice to a whisper, bringing her lips to her fiancé’s ear. “I’ll be extra good to you tonight too.” Bonnie bit her lip as she pulled away from Marcie’s ear and down to her lips. 

“Fuck…” Marcie whispered against Bonnie’s lips before sharing a searing kiss. “Forget dinner babe, I have you to eat.” 

Bonnibel smacked her lover again, a habit of hers that Marceline honestly loved. “Marcie!” She let out a giggle and gave a fake pout. “That’s so distasteful!” But still, she relaxed into her lover’s arms and they stayed like that for a few moments before Marceline helped her onto her bike.


End file.
